greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Beanson (TV series)
(international TV; 2010-present) |network = Fox The Greeny Channel BBC One (1996-1999) ABC 4 Kids (1996-1999) UPN (rerun) |first_aired = August 13, 1996 |last_aired = November 15, 2000}} Dr. Beanson is a 1996 American-Canadian-Chinese animated TV show created by Robert Stainton. It is the first spin-off of Greeny Phatom. It first premiered on August 13, 1996, and ended it's original 4-season run on November 15, 2000, where as the series had two reruns, one from 1996-1998, and two, from 2000. 3 specials and a direct-to-video film (which was incomplete) were also produced during the series run. This time, the producers received financial support and were joined in production by the Chinese studio Shanghai Animation Film Studio. Once again, the Children's Television Workshop and CINAR were involved in the series. While the show premiered on the same day Season 2 of it's predecessor aired, it was combined into a hour-long marathon called The Greeny Phatom/Dr. Beanson Super Duper Happy Fun Time Hour!. Because of the series low ratings, it was removed from Fox Kids lineup after Season 3. While the fourth season aired originally on UPN, due to a large amount of letters to bring the series back, the series was brought back onto Fox Kids on September 1, 2000, starting with the series' first special. On November 15, 2000, the series had 4 seasons, 21 episodes, 3 specials, and 2 reruns. Because of them having low ratings, Fox stopped broadcasting Dr. Beanson on September 13, 2001. The series was brought back to television with a 10th anniversary TV movie on August 13, 2006 on The Greeny Channel, with reruns continuing until 2008. Reruns returned in 2012. Reruns currently air on The Greeny Channel and The Greeny Channel XD. Production James Sharp summed up working on it by saying "We just didn't have the time or money to care." The show was very low budget compared to Greeny Phatom and had insane deadlines (Sony Wonder, CTW, and CINAR only had three weeks to write, storyboard, and record voices for each episode, and Shanghai Animation Film Studio had only two weeks to animate the episodes), the art department consisted of only two people (Meijer van Wouters and Robert Stainton), nobody had any idea what was going on during production, and the power would go out at SAFS' studio least once a week. Characters * Dr. Beanson * Dr. Beanson 2 * [Beanson 3 * Dr. Mother * Dr. Beanclownson * Green Bob * Green Bob 2 * Dr. PBS * Little Guy * Geo Guy * Gree Guy * Earthy Guy * Gittle Luy * Greeny Michael * Satin Guy * and many more List of episodes Theme song The show's worldwide theme song was recycled from the credits of the European animated series Johan & Peewit. Reception The critics gave it a few positive reviews, saying that the plot is good, but the character designs are somewhat negative and it also lacked a huge cast of characters. Some gave it average reviews because of the plot being OK, and more. Category:TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia